The Untold Story: Twilight Saga
by raj37
Summary: We all know about the story of the Twilight Saga: Bella's visit to Forks, James' hunt, Edward's leaving, the love triangle, Victoria's army, the wedding, Renesmee's birth and the most important, the fight with the Volturi. But there is something you don't know. Who make the Volturi retreat? Bella? Yes, she did. But she was not alone. Who helped her? Let me tell you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the characters or the Saga. All rights are with Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

Hi, friends! I am Nick. Nice to meet you. I want to share a secret. I am not like other people. My skin is really pale, and prefer to avoid blood (in public, anyway coz I am a vampire). Shhh! Don't tell anyone because as some of you may know, we are not allowed to tell anyone because of all the rules laid down by the Volturi and they are not in particularly good mood after their epic defeat by the Cullens. I have blue eyes, honey blond hair and an average height for my age. I am gifted so as to speak I have a supernatural ability as most of the vampires do. The abilities differ from vampire to vampire. None of us know exactly how any of this works but we stick to Carlisle's theory that we bring our strongest human trait into this life. You must be wondering what my supernatural ability is. Well, mine is like a copying mechanism. I can feel power and acquire them. Seems complicated? Let me explain: if there is a vampire around who can hear people's thoughts, I can sense his powers, know what he is capable of doing….I feel a kind of aura around them and if they stick around long enough I can copy his powers and if I am successful, I can have the power of hearing thoughts too.

You people must be thinking that I am really lucky and all. I can have any ability if I managed to find someone acquiring it. Well, it's not like that. Not every ability can be copied. The person must be comfortable around me for at least 15 minutes and while it may appear strange to you, I don't copy powers of those who are far too much proud. I don't like to and they contain an almost painful aura around them (I mean, painful for me) and there are powers which can't be copied like powers which are inherited over the generations —for them, I would have to drink their blood and...Well, I am a vegetarian (I prefer animal blood rather than killing humans). So, I only have a few supernatural abilities, like ability to change into a twinkle of light, and roam around, and change peoples' memories.

I would let you in on another secret: I accompanied the Cullens on their fight with the Volturi. Well, yes…I did. I was around them since Bella and Edward's wedding, I went there to wish Edward and Bella a happy married life (Bella's marriage at 18 was a heated matter of gossip at Forks). I realized they were vampires, too. So, I told Carlisle about my different lifestyle and asked him if I could join the family...he agreed and I shifted there and when Renesmee was born, I spent a lot of time with her, much to Jake's dismay.

After some time, I left to spend a little time on a world tour. Then one day, Alice saw a vision about the Volturi coming to get Nessie and she left (to get help). We thought she had abandoned us and all the Cullens went on a mission to get as many witnesses as they could. Edward found me at the Denali's' and then Eleazar told us about Bella's shield. Needless to say, I was shocked.

I tried to explain how I can be of help if Bella let me copy her power and she was only ready. I used to practice with Bella alone (we couldn't tell others because of Aro's mind reading ability.)

With so many gifted vampires in the area, the aura of power around the house was almost uncomfortable… it would have been a great treat for me, if only I was not preoccupied about the fight with the Volturi.

Anyway, I was getting good at shielding (not as well as Bella but still better than before). She always used to remark that maybe, it was because I lacked persuasion. Zafrina was there, she was making Bella see bad visions, and I was trying to protect her from these visions but this time, she screamed in agony. I can't have her watch that dreadful vision. I will my shield to stretch forward, trying to get to get her within it, I felt it stretched forward (it was if I was moving any other muscle) until at last, I felt her inside it.

"You did it", she said in almost a victorious voice, though her voice was strained.

"Forget it. What did Zafrina made you see?" I said, struggling to keep my voice calm.

"Nothing", she said.

"Your transition into a vampire may have improved your lying skills, Bella but you are still a terrible liar...nothing doesn't make vampires scream"

"I was just faking it", she said cheerfully as if she has done something worth remark.

She was faking it? "Why?"

"Today, I was practicing with Kate and she tried to give a shock to Renesmee and I did amazingly well. She said it was because I was desperate not to get her hurt, so I thought I will use the theory on you", she said, looking down.

"What made you think that I will try my best to protect you from that vision?"

"Well, nothing…I thought I will have to do a lot of hard work but it was easy"

"You are crazy", I said.

"It worked, didn't it", she said, smiling.

"And Edward thinks you are a terrible actress"

Suddenly, a thought struck me

"Bella, do you really think it's worth something to practice shielding? I mean, you already have a shield"

"I have told you a hundred times before, Nick. Shielding is a tiring process. I don't think that I would last long if I would have to shield all of us. Besides, it may be possible that we will have to shield individuals, and I can't be present at all the places at the same time"

"What do you think the Volturi are coming for? If they are coming for Renesmee I don't think we are in any danger"

"Well, Edward thinks they are coming for Alice and to destroy our family"

"But Alice isn't even here"

"They can still do the latter", she said in a small voice, and I could tell she would be crying if that was possible.

"Don't worry; it will be alright…we will defeat them. They have only fought covens till now. We will show them what does it means to be a family"

"That we will", she said, determined.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the characters or the Saga. All rights are with Ms. Stephanie Meyer.

We practiced day and night. Alice had told us that Volturi would come on the day the land would be covered in snow. I was hoping with all the might that would not be any snowfall for at least a year or two. It was foolish to think that of curse, Forks being the rainiest place in the Olympic Peninsula, it was only a matter of time before vapors condensed into snow and began to fall in tiny flakes.

"In three days, the ground would be covered with snow", I heard Edward say. You'd think I was eavesdropping but with vampire hearing, even the faintest voice is impossible to ignore.

"Which means we have only three days left", said Bella, flatly.

She came out of the house.

"Ready for practice?" she asked.

"Absolutely… I don't think that we have much time left", I replied calmly.

"Three days, according to Edward", she said. "That's all we have got. Three days, and I thought I would have him for the rest of eternity."

"You've got eternity. Everything's going to be alright", I said." I know you two will have the rest of eternity"

"You think so?"

"I believe so. Why, you gave up your human traits for him. Edward lived a really long life full of regret; he has waited a lot for you, Bella. You know he never felt love in almost a century before he met you. You two almost got killed. After that, there was the danger of the treaty with the tribe. At last, everything has returned to normal (well, normal for vampires, anyway). The Volturi can't just come and ruin everything."

I looked at Bella. She didn't say anything. So I continued, "It may appear strange. But I believe that there is a higher calling, everything has happened for a reason...there was a reason the first vampire to be created by a vegetarian waited for a century for his soul mate...there was a reason you decided to move to a place you dreaded...there was a reason you gave birth to an immortal child and I believe with all my might that there is a reason the Volturi are coming here."

"Thanks Nick. "She said. "But..." she trailed off.

"But what?" I asked. There was something in her voice that was making me anxious.

"Can I tell you something, Nick?" she asked.

"Of course, you can"

"Nick, there's something I have been hiding from everyone...I don't want to. I think they all deserve to know but I can't. I just can't risk Aro knowing it."

I was getting impatient every minute. But I didn't want to push her. So, I just waited for her to continue. "Go on"

"Before Alice left, she left me a message in one of my books -The Merchant of Venice to be specific. She wrote a name on the book, she mentioned some J. Jenkins. He is some fake document provider...I've got birth certificates and passports made from his office for Jake and Renesmee. But I don't know, the fact that Alice left me that message tells me that ...that we are not going to make it and Jake and Renesmee would need an escape plan"

"Oh". An involuntary gasp escaped from my mouth, all my hopes were shattered. But somehow, I was not afraid to die, I was more afraid of losing my family. It was strange...I have just spent a few months with the Cullens but the thought of them dying was unbearable.

"I want to tell everyone that we are going to lose, that there is no hope but then I will have to tell them everything and Nessie's only escape plan would be ruined. You are the only one I can tell all this to for we two are the only ones here whose minds are safe."

"But Alice's visions are not always accurate; the future is not set in stone. Telling the others would undermine their confidence and our only chance will be gone. So please just give it a rest and practice".

After that, none of us said a word. We practiced silently for the rest of the day. I felt that I was being rude but somehow, it seemed the right thing to do.

After a few days, Alistair left. I was astounded by how well Carlisle has managed not to lose his nerves. It was so unnatural, even for a vampire. I mean, Alistair was his good friend, and he has left because he was too dawn scared for his own life. I can't blame him really, but still that was shocking. Bella, Edward, Jake and Renesmee had gone to celebrate Christmas with Charlie. He had invited me, too but I refused. I had too much on my mind. With too many vampires in the area, the werewolf gene had triggered. Though practically, that was an advantage for us, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boys whose life was changed forever. Of course, they will gain strength, would be able to live an abnormally long life but their human life would never be same again. I sighed. Being a werewolf is so much similar to being a vampire yet so different.

I decided to go for a hunt in an attempt to keep my mind of the fight. On reaching the sanctuary, I closed my eyes and let my thirst take over. Now that I was out hunting, there was a burning scorching pain in my throat. Most of the small animals have hidden at my sight. They have sensed that I was not human. That made me smile_. How peculiar: the small animals can sense the difference but the wise humans couldn't._ I heard the voice of a stag's hooves in the distance. I ran towards it. I approached him from behind. Before the poor animal could sense what was happening, I sunk my teeth into its neck. He made almost no effort to escape; his skin was like silk against my razor- sharp teeth. His warm blood soothed the pain in my throat. But it was over too soon. I looked at him and found that the creature had a wound on one of his hind legs. _Great, Nick. How pathetic: you have hunted a wounded stag._ That killed my mood to hunt. I returned to the Cullen's house — my home.

I realized that the others have returned as well. I approached Renesmee. "Hi, Nessie. Did you have fun at grandpa's?"

She didn't respond but instead touched my cheek: that was her usual mode of conversation. She preferred to show people the answers to their questions rather than answering them in words. It was strange but all of us have gotten used to it by now. I saw their meeting. Edward had managed to act like everything was normal. The tension on Bella's face was however, almost evident. The werewolves were very excited about the fight. But there was something else: there was something between Charlie and Sue. It seemed like they were planning on getting together. It was an encouraging thought but maybe, I was just imagining things. That wouldn't be the first time I was doing that. But yet, I liked to think that I was right about them.

When she retrieved her hand, something odd brushed me. I looked down and saw a strange ring. I asked, "That's a very different ring you have there, Nessie."

She too glanced at the ring and answered, "That's the Quileute version of a promise ring. Jake gave me that." After a long pause, she added, "Daddy didn't seem very happy when he gave me this."

I bit my help, trying to hide my smile. Of course, Edward didn't like it. He was just being a father. I wonder idly how he would've react if he had known about Bella's arrangements of Renesmee's escape with Jake.

The day we have been dreaded for months had come. Tomorrow, the Volturi would come to deliver their so-called justice. Today can be the last day of many of our lives. Nobody has said their good-byes, for it would have been meant accepting defeat without the fight, like typing 'THE END' on the last page of a manuscript.

I tried to focus on the positives. We have Zafrina; she would be able to make the Volturi blind. And then, there is Benjamin; he will be able to cause avalanches and maybe make many of the guards to get buried inside the earth. We have Kate; none of the Volturi would be able to touch her. Edward will also do well; it comes in handy in a fight if you are able to know your opponent's moves before he actually make them.

But then it struck me: none of them — or any of the others, for that matter—would be able to stand for a nanosecond if Jane keep inflicting pain on us, or worse still, if Alec rob them out of our senses. They can burn us alive, and we wouldn't know a thing.

Just then I heard someone approaching. I turned around, startled, and saw Bella standing in the distance. _What kind of vampire get scared this easily?_ "Sorry. I didn't want to scare you", she said.

"It's alright", I said after a short pause. "But why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Edward?" I asked.

"I couldn't relax, and I didn't want him to stress him out", she said.

"I can relate", I said.

"I know what you're thinking, and you are right. The result of the fight—if it comes to that—will depend on the two of us. I am nervous like hell, and it wouldn't surprise me if you are, too.", she said.

I didn't respond to that. I was at a loss for words. She already knows me too well.

"What if we fail to shield us?" I finally worded my thoughts.

"We can't afford such a thing, can we?" I looked at her. She seems composed, but I could tell she was scared, too.

"Did you tell Ness — I mean, Renesmee about the escape plan.

"I have left clues. I hope they will be able to find them"

"They will, surely. After all, Renesmee is a smart girl"

"That she is"


End file.
